HONEYAPPLE & ICECREAM
by CrystalStar Of LightClan
Summary: My first TROLLFIC. Danger level 2930274373936483648% Percent. It's just Weird,Crazy and will never happen in the warrior series ever. Warning : Makes no sense and will probably down your IQ a few points.
1. Chapter 1

**YES I DECIDES TO DO A TROLLFIC :D ITS MY FIRST AND MAYBE ONLY. ITS GONNA BE AS BAD OR WORSE THEN STARKIT's PROPHECY! LETS START! Warning makes no Sense.**

Honeykit and Icekit were woken by the scent of waffles.

" WAFFLES "

" WAFFLES "

Stupidkit walked in.

" Why is there waffles when Firestar hates waffles? " He asked.

The sisters exploded.

" NOO FIRESTAR DOESNT LIKE WAFFLES! "

They glared at the orange former kittyept leader and he terned into a waffle.

" YESH! " They cried honey. " HE IS NOW A WAFFLE! "

StarClan cats filled the camp. They started prancing around wHill farting rainbows.

Icekit and Honeykit joined in.

" YOU ARE WORTHY OF BEING LEADERS! " The StarClan cats cried.

" YOU ARE NOW HONEYAPPLE AND ICECREAM! SINCE YPU BOTH CANT BE LEADER YOU GET NINE LIFES AND LEADER DENS AND EVERYTHING THAT COMES WITH IT! WE DINT CARE YOU ARE NOT EVEN A MOON OLD! "

Random NYAN-Starclan cats cam down an giv the chisen ones der lives.

Honeyapple and Icecream both receive der life's at da same time, and the same life's!

**Nyancat himself gave dem the live of rainbows and fast-paced music.**

**Wafflestar [Firestar] gave them the life of waffles.**

**Magicunicorn gav dem da live of Magic unicorns.**

**Crazystar gave dem da life of crazy.**

**Honeystar gave dem the life of Honeyapples**

**Icestar gave den the life of Icecream**

**Powerstar gave dem the life of power. **

**Lolstar gave dem the life of lol.**

**FINIALLY. Everythingbutnotsanestuffstar gave them the gift of everytging but not sane stuff.**

**'ICECREAM****! HONEYAPPLE!"**

"We luv you! " I want Handsomekit to be my mate and his warrior name will be Handsomecat! " cried Icecream.

" I want Coolkit to be my mate and his warrior name will be Cooldjcat!"

They felt moves in stomache.

" We expecting kites! " They both cried.

**That's enough craziness for now, review for more insanenees! You know this isnt that hard. It's just hard making mistakes on purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes!** We have a very new chapter of...**

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUNNNNNN!**

_**HONEYAPPLE & ICECREAM!**_

_**REVIEWS**_

**Yowl [Guest] - Thanks! And yes they are expecting kits allready :D this chappie plans to have some really Wierd stuff in it!**

Icecream and Honeyapple woke up to the scent of bubblegum.

" BUBBLEGUM! "

" BUBBLEGUM! "

And heres Stupidkit again, but his warrior name is now Stupidhead.

Stupidhead walks in and asks.

" The Bubblegum Duchess was eaten by cats. " he meows, then walks out.

" NO STUPID CATS! "

They glare at all the cats who are fat with bubble gum and they all turn into a large bubblegum Wad.

" YESH! BUBBLEGUM! " Then they go eat it all and blow a big bubble which goes into the sky then returns with StarClan cats.

" Yay! " The StarClan cats cheer.

" We have transportation now! " They meowed

Then there was PIANO! Dun dun dun! I'm joking its Pain. [Empress Tansy] The kit's were coming at the exact same time! there was ten kits in each litter. Each rainbow coloured with rainbow eyes.

" Lets name dem! " they cry.

Icecream's Litter. Honeyapple's litter.

-Kit = Bubblegumkit 1. Tom = Crazykit

2. Tom = Nyankit 2. She-Kit - Lolkit

3. She-kit - Rainbowkit 3. Tom - Powerkit

4. Tom - Happykit 4. She-Kit Smileykit

5. She-Kit - Beauty - Flyingkit

6. Tom - Wafflekit 6. She-Kit Quatermoonkit

7. She-Kit - Purringkit 7. Tom - Hopkit

8. Tom - Lollykit 8. She-Kit - Applekit

9. She-Kit - Dazzlekit 9. Tom - Timekit

10. Tom - Creamkit 10. She-Kit - Cutekit

Exhausted they all fell asleep. Not before Icecream and Honeyapple and all of dere kits are sucked into an aliencat's UFO!


	3. Chapter 3

**TRUTH AND DARRRE! I'm doing a special truth and dare chappie next Chapter. ****Get this! I'm gonna make cats do watever crazy things you that you can tell me by reviewing! I will ignore you if you PM. Only cause I need Reviews! The next chapter won't be published until I have At least 5 reviews of crazy stuff for cats to do! **

Icecream woke up to her kits mewing about pancakes and woke Honeyapple up.

" Get up! " She screamed at Honeyapple.

They both jumped out of the UFO and landed on soft fluffy, candy floss clouds! They started eating and they said yum, then they teleported back home.

" CLAN GATHER " The she-cats screeched.

" WE DOING TRUTH AND DARE RIGHT AFTER MY KITS THAT HAVENT EVEN OPENED THEIR EYES ARE MADE WARRIORS! " They commanded.

" All ma kits will be named now. Bubblegumkit is now Bubblegumduchess, Nyankit is now Nyancatrainbows, Rainbowkit was is now Rainbowunicorns, Happykit is now Happycatsarenicecats, Beautykit is now Beautyandthebeast, Wafflekit is now Wafflesaresoyummy, Purringkit is now Purringisasignofaffection, Lollykit is now Lolliesareyummy, Dazzlekit is now Dazzledance, Creamkit is now Creamisheavenly. " Icecream told the cats.

" NOW ALL MY KITS WILL BE NAMED NOW! Crazykit is now Crazycat, Lolkit is now Lolface, Power kit is now Poweriseverything, Smileykit is now named Smileyface, Flyingkit is now Flyingnyancat, I had decided to rename Quatermoonkit as Facekit so her warrior name is now Facepalm, Hopkit is now Hoprabbit, Applekit is now Applesarehealthy, Timekit is now Timecantbecontrolled and Finally Cutekit is Cutecat. " Honeyapple meowed.

**So review to get your crazy Truth or dare chappie! :D Soz its short.**


End file.
